Caught In the Wrong Surf POTC oneshot
by SweeneyLovesMe
Summary: Surfing is what it's all about here. Boys, the water, the food. It's perfect. Just don't sneak out at night, that's when the kraken comes along.


I was at the beach and the waves were crashing against the hot, gold sand. The sun shined so bright that it was blinding. I was sitting on my surfboard, bouncing up and down at looking at my mom.

"Can I go in already?" I pleaded.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Yes! Go."

"Seeya!" I grabbed my board and ran to the sea, the waves crashing on my bare feet. Cold, salty waves. I love going to the beach on weekends.

"Ah. Home." I said as I paddled out, a smile on my face.

The wave reports for this beach were high, up to seven feet high. That's very high for where I live—the waves are usually only up to three feet on a regular day. Today was special. A wave formed a couple feet in front of me so I paddled towards it.

"C'mon, come on." I paddled fast and caught the wave, pushing my hands on the board so I could stand up. I was riding a seven-foot wave!

I curled the lip and the ocean water sprayed someone. I always did that and my dad said I needed practice on how to maneuver the board out of their way. I plopped down into the water and grabbed my board. "Sorry!"

"Ah, it's alright." The boy did the hair flip to reveal warm, green eyes. His hair was blonde and it gave him a beach look. He was gorgeous, like he hopped out from a surfer magazine.

"R-really? I told my mom I wasn't careful about spraying people. I do it way too often."

He chuckled. "Nah, it's fine." He smiled, "What's your name?"

"Amanda, what is yours?"

"Now that, you will find out if you beat me in a surf competition!" He got on his board and paddled out giving me a flirty smile as he went farther out.

"HA!" I paddled out fast to catch up to him, trying to beat him. He was a couple feet away from me and a wave formed, making it harder for me to catch it.

He paddled, and caught the wave as I ducked under it, spotting a bigger one just ahead. He did the same trick I did, but he went in mid-air.

I continued to paddle; he was probably clueless that I was over here.

"How about tha—" The guy saw me paddling and smiled. He started making his way over to me, when I caught my wave. It curved on me so I had to go under into a barrel. I touched the water with my fingertips and felt it spray on me in response. I came out and went in mid-air, doing a 180 turn.

I heard cheering from the beach and smiled.

"How about that?" I asked him, swiping the hair from my face.

"Grom."

"Nah, I beat you so you're the grom!" I playfully pushed his arm. We both sat on our boards far out in the ocean, talking.

"So, I beat you. What's your name?"

"Brody." He blushed.

"Brody. Such a surfer name hahahaha."

"Aw, shucks." He elbowed my ribs.

"Hey! No hitting girls!" I giggled.

"Ah, you know I meant no harm Mandy."

I blushed.

"See?"

I giggled.

"So, how long have you been surfing?" He asked me, moving his board closer to mine.

"Ever since I was young, like 3. I rode my first wave when I was 4."

"Little shredder!"

I chuckled. "What about you?"

"Ah, I think I was 7."

"No wonder I beat you!" I paddled back to go get something to eat.

"HEY!" He came after me and splashed my back.

"Brody!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry, let's grab something to eat."

"Grub is good for the pub."

"Calm down, you're only a teenager."

"Joking, surfer girl!"

We paddled in and I walked to the cabana in which my family and friends were.

* * *

><p>"MANDERZ!' A hand grabbed my back and I whirled around to find my friend Sunny behind me.<p>

"Look it's the blinding sun!" I tackled her and gave her a punch in the ribs.

"Ow!" She giggled, "Who's that?" She pointed to Brody.

"Ah, that's Brody. Met him in the surf."

"Hey Brody." Sunny looked at him.

"Hey. What's your name blondie?"

She giggled, "Sunny."

'Perfect for your hair."

"Nice of you to notice." Sunny turned towards me, "So, what's with the huge waves?"

"Ah, I don't know. My uncle told me it was some pirate ship or something. But you know how Den is."

"Yes, yes I do Mandy." I turned around to find my uncle Den behind me.

"Ah, stop sneaking up on me!" I punched his shoulder.

"Sorry, little squirt." He turned towards Brody. "Who's this kiddo?"

"Brody is this kiddo's name, pleasure." Brody said as he held out a hand.

"Yeah bro, good manners." Den shook his hand. Sunny and I laughed.

"So, catch any good waves?"

"Yes! I beat this grom in a competition just now." I looked at Brody.

"Amanda, I'm no grom. I did an Ollie and an off the lip!"

"Yeah, well I snaked your wave and got in a tube."

"You think you are both so pro, eh?" Den asked us, "I can do two 360's after an aerial."

"You are always bragging Den." Sunny said.

"Sunny, it's what I do." He turned to the three of us, "Let's get some food!"

* * *

><p>After eating a big meal consisting of a burger, fries, and milkshake, I went home after getting Brody's number.<p>

"Any good waves?" Mom asked.

"Yeah of course! It was higher than usual." I hopped into my bed and fluffed my pillow. The waves outside my window were crashing really big!

"Good." Mom kissed my forehead, "Night my little surfer girl."

"Night mom!" She closed the door. I whipped out my phone and started texting Sunny.

_Amanda: Hey!_

_Sunny: Hi Manda_

_Amanda: Where are you?_

_Sunny: At Bullshark Cove_

_Amanda: What? _

_Sunny: You should come with!_

_Amanda: You know how dangerous it is there?_

_Sunny: Ah come on grom_

_Amanda: There are lots of sharp reefs there, I could ding my board!_

_Sunny: Pray that you won't, come on, I'll pick you up. You can use my board._

_Amanda: Fine, wait a couple minutes, my mom is reading and she goes to sleep soon. You know the drill._

_Sunny: K, seeya in 15 minutes! Unlock your door!_

_Amanda: K dot, bye_

* * *

><p>A pebble was thrown onto my window. I stepped out of bed and opened it, finding Sunny standing behind a plant.<p>

"The window was open, colonel Sunny." She chuckled and walked towards my window.

"You in your wetsuit?"

"Take a look, you aren't blind, right?"

"Sorry, it's almost 2 am and I'm tired. "

"Let's go, I have to get back by 3:30. My mom always comes in and checks on me."

"Why?"

"I don't know… come on! Get moving!"

We made our way to the cove walking. Bullshark Cove was ten minutes away by walk from my house, next to Sunset Beach, which was right across from my house. Bullshark Cove lived up to its name, tons of Bullsharks and reefs there. You would have to know your way with your eyes closed to catch a good wave there.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Bullshark Cove after fifteen minutes, because Sunny wanted to get a smoothie.<p>

We waxed our boards and hopped into the wild water, paddling out.

"Okay listen, there's lots of reefs over in the northwest, so stay clear of those. The bull sharks are scattered around everywhere, so when you plop down after riding a wave, get right back on your board." Sunny told me.

I regretted coming here, but I wasn't going to be a chicken. So why not? I pulled out something from inside my wetsuit.

"What the?"

"Glow sticks!" I exclaimed.

"Now we're talking, I thought I was missing something." We cracked them and put them on our board chains, heads, ankles, and wrists.

Sunny caught the first wave. She dropped in, curved the lip and made an aerial, only half a foot off though. I clapped and caught a wave shortly after.

"Sunny I'm going to surf for a while longer… meet you back at the smoothie shack in half an hour." I yelled as Sunny paddled back.

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>After catching ten waves, I was paddled farther in for the bigger waves. "Wow." I muttered as it was pounding ahead, the beauty of it. Then I saw something next to me in the water. It was a tentacle, maybe the width of a tree trunk. It slithered below me and I shrieked, paddling fast towards the shore.<p>

"SUNNY! Sunny!" I yelled as the tentacles swam to my feet.

"Amanda! Are you alright?"

The tentacle grabbed hold of my leg, pulling me as I hung onto my surfboard so I could stay above water.

"SOMETHING HAS MY FOOT! IT'S PULLING ME! HELP! HELP SUNNY!" I quickly glanced behind me, only making my fear worse and my heart sink to the depths of the ocean and farther.

The thing had a huge mouth, open, panting, with endless sets of teeth. Slobber hung from its mouth.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It yelled, sending slobber all over my face. I trembled, holding in a huge scream.

"Sunny.. SUNNY!" I yelled towards land. "AMANDA ARE YOU OKAY? AMANDA? I'M COMING IN!"

Just then, the tentacles slithered all over my body, squeezing me like a pimple. "NOOOOOO!" I squealed, it pulled me underwater and swam downwards, deeper into the water.

Sunny sat in the water, looking everywhere with a flashlight she had gotten from the shack. "Amanda?" Tears flew down her face. "Amanda, where are you? I'm so worried! AMANDA PLEASE COME!" She cried and swam back to the shore to get help.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, finding myself looking up at the grey, cloudy sky. Was it a dream? Did I fall asleep? What happened? I could see sails above me; maybe I was on dad's boat. I got up with my eyes closed, and was nudged on my back with a foot. I whirled around, finding a boot standing right behind me.<p>

"Ah, love, sorry." I looked up, finding a face that I have seen before. He was a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
